The Neuroscience Services Core exists to meet three interrelated objectives: (1) to provide KC investigators with core facilities and services to support their ongohag biomedical research programs; (2) to facilitate new, interdisciplinary neuroscience collaborations amongst KC investigators; and (3) to provide broader access to emerging technologies throughout the KC that have been embraced by a sufficient number of KC investigators, through pilot research, to warrant integration at the level of a core. We designate a core activity a service when the KC supports core staff to provide investigators with specific services. We designate a core activity as a facility when the KC provides the equipment, space, and technical training, but laboratory personnel are specifically responsible for performing the studies. Note that some of the resources provide both kinds of opportunities for KC investigators. The Neurosciences Service core includes: Confocal and Light Microscopy Imaging Facility; Neurochemistry Service; Tissue Culture Facility; Scientific Instrumentation Service; Mouse Behavioral Phenotyping Facility; Mouse Gene Targeting Services; Molecular Neuroanatomy Facility; Human Psychophysiology Service/Facility; Human and Animal Imaging Facility and Service